


get some

by cabbage_s



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Tour Bus Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbage_s/pseuds/cabbage_s
Summary: Although Donghyuck didn't sign up to have his ass go numb on cheap bus seats while listening to some guy named Mark Lee talk about bizarre Guinness world records for hours on end, there's a plus side to being on the road all the time. Now that Donghyuck has binged the entire inventory of movies he downloaded onto his iPad, he doesn't have anything stopping him from shamelessly staring at his boyfriend's face."You're not even listening to me," Renjun complains when he finally notices that Donghyuck had been focusing on his lips and not the words that were coming out of it. When it comes to talking about space and conspiracy theories Renjun is just as bad as Mark, but this is the kind of rambling that Donghyuck is on board with."Then stop being so cute," Donghyuck fires back. "It's distracting."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 177





	get some

When Donghyuck agreed to tour the countryside by bus, no one told him how boring it would be.

Don't get him wrong— the scenery is gorgeous and the history behind some of the places they visit is fascinating, but that only makes up for thirty percent of the trip. Being on the road makes up for the rest and, call him spoiled, but there's really only so much constant vertical positioning that his body can take at a time.

Although Donghyuck didn't sign up to have his ass go numb on cheap bus seats while listening to some guy named Mark Lee talk about bizarre Guinness world records for hours on end, there's a plus side to being on the road all the time. Now that Donghyuck has binged the entire inventory of movies he downloaded onto his iPad, he doesn't have anything stopping him from shamelessly staring at his boyfriend's face.

"You're not even listening to me," Renjun complains when he finally notices that Donghyuck had been focusing on his lips and not the words that were coming out of it. When it comes to talking about space and conspiracy theories Renjun is just as bad as Mark, but this is the kind of rambling that Donghyuck is on board with.

"Then stop being so cute," Donghyuck fires back. "It's distracting."

Renjun shoves his face away, frowning dejectedly. "You're so annoying." Admittedly Donghyuck has been at this for almost an hour now, so Renjun has developed some kind of immunity to his flirting.

Renjun spends some time sulking and looking out of the window, his arms crossed in a way that screams for Donghyuck to stay away from him. Another good thing about being stuck on this bus is that Renjun can't give Donghyuck the silent treatment for very long, because they're going to be sitting next to each other for the next three days. Also, as much as Donghyuck is an expert when it comes to getting on Renjun's bad side in a matter of seconds, he's just as skilled at getting on Renjun's good side.

Eventually, Donghyuck convinces Renjun to look through the pictures he took on his phone with him, and Renjun forgets about his sulking in favor of laughing at a funny candid shot of their tour guide Doyoung that Donghyuck nabbed when he wasn't looking. Nothing Donghyuck does isn't purposeful and calculated, because when Renjun is distracted by pictures of deer and today's sunset, Donghyuck slinks his way into his boyfriend's personal space and snuggles up against him so Renjun's chin ends up resting on his head. He tugs their shared blanket around them and cocoons them together without Renjun even noticing his foul play.

While Renjun is searching for good shots to send to their parents, he suddenly has an epiphany.

"God, why do you have so many pictures of me?" He swipes through the tens and tens of pictures Donghyuck took when they were in the Buddhist temple, particularly when he was wearing a very obnoxious garland of flowers they bought. It had been flattened by someone's ass during lunch when Renjun took it off to go to the bathroom. "You're like an obsessed fanboy."

"I was actually trying to take pictures of Hendery," Donghyuck retorts. This is a lie, but Hendery is in a good portion of the pictures because he had stolen Renjun for the day, claiming that couples 'didn't need to be attached at the hip all the time.' That hadn’t bothered Donghyuck, but since Renjun is the one who made fun of him first it's only fair if Donghyuck uses this to his advantage.

"Totally," Renjun snorts, but when his boyfriend doesn't laugh with him, he pulls away to search his eyes. A plethora of emotions flits through his face when he finds Donghyuck picking his nails in disinterest. "Wait, are you serious?"

He shrugs.

"Hendery has a nice ass.” Renjun’s is better, but Donghyuck doesn’t get a chance to add this part in because his boyfriend is already scoffing and turning his back to him. 

Donghyuck didn't sign up for this trip to spend a billion fucking hours sitting in an uncomfortable bus seat, but annoying Renjun never gets old, so he'll live.

  
  
  
  


When Donghyuck wakes up, he hears giggling. 

As consciousness bleeds back into his body, he realizes that his neck doesn't hurt as much as it would have if he fell asleep sitting upright, so he must have decided to use Renjun's thighs as a pillow(which work very well in that function). 

Anyhow, Donghyuck isn’t sure when he clocked out, but it was a mistake to fall asleep first. 

Donghyuck groans upon recognizing the sound of pictures being taken mixed in with Renjun’s laughter. He thrusts his hand upwards and swats the phone away from his face without even opening his eyes. He supposes this is payback for taking pictures of Renjun when he wasn't looking, but at least they were _good_ pictures of him. 

"Delete them," Donghyuck orders when he sits up, groggily rubbing at his eyes. The blanket Renjun draped over him when he was asleep pools on their laps. Renjun doesn't reply, laughing at the pictures on the screen, which is turned deliberately away from Donghyuck so he can't weep in horror at how ugly he looks when he sleeps. _"Jun._ Come on, delete them. _"_

"Why?" Renjun pouts in disappointment. The display of cuteness is mostly ineffective since Donghyuck is still half-asleep. 

"What do you mean _why?_ Are you daft? I'm not just going to let you have ugly pictures of me at your disposal!"

"But they're cute!"

"Don't even try to lie to me," Donghyuck grumbles, refusing to fall for Renjun's sleazy tricks. "Why are you laughing, then?"

"You're right, I'm sorry,” Renjun deadpans. “You look stupid." He cackles evilly at Donghyuck's noise of distress. 

"You're a snake!" 

Donghyuck bends over to look for his bag, but the war isn’t over and Renjun snaps another picture once his guard is down. He should have seen it coming, but like any other human being, Donghyuck is a lot stupider when he’s just woken up. 

Renjun has tears in his eyes while they wrestle with each other for the phone. "Your hair," he wheezes, crawling backward until his back is flush up against the bus window. He holds the phone out of Donghyuck's reach with one hand, his other pushing him back by the shoulder. 

Donghyuck angrily pats his bed hair down and puts a palm out. 

"Give me the phone. _Now."_

"Or what?" Renjun jeers, the Samsung hovering in the air above both of their heads like some kind of separate entity silently judging their kiddy fight.

"I'm not going to threaten you, Jun," Donghyuck huffs, though he's not sure if that statement is going to stand in the next five minutes. "I'm asking you nicely because get this; I'm a nice person, okay?" That's definitely not true: if the roles were switched he'd be doing the exact same thing, but shut the fuck up pointless monologue, nobody cares. 

"I didn't hear you say please." 

Oh for fucks sake. All of Donghyuck's bratty habits must be rubbing off on his boyfriend after all of these years because no way would this even be an issue with a Huang Renjun from three years ago.

Donghyuck finally gives in and mumbles, “ _Please_.” He knows that he's stepping on any dignity he has left, but if those ugly pictures don't get deleted off of Renjun's phone his dignity will be irrelevant. However, Renjun is stubborn as a mule and he merely quirks an eyebrow up at him. "Jun. I said please already, so delete those from your phone."

“Oh, my bad,” Renjun smirks. “Did I say I would delete them if you said please?"

This is the final straw. Even if Renjun is playing around and his conscience won't let him go without deleting these pictures eventually, a freshly woken up Donghyuck is the least reasonable kind of Donghyuck.

It must be pretty late right now; the world outside of the bus is dark and motionless aside from the road passing underneath them like an endless film roll. The only sounds inside the bus are the old pop music playing from the speakers and a soft conversation happening a couple of rows ahead of them, but Donghyuck doesn't care if this is a bad time to be loud. He slams his palms against the window, caging Renjun between his arms, and clenches out a:

" _Don't test me right now._ "

Renjun’s face goes slack at the growl that leaves Donghyuck's mouth. He's astonished by this sudden attack and so is Donghyuck— he’s usually never this aggressive, even during arguments, but sleep can change people, and Donghyuck is a different man.

Renjun is silent, his face growing redder as time passes on. For a moment Donghyuck worries that he’s upset or scared him, the frustration bubbling up underneath his skin waning out the longer he observes Renjun’s shock. And as Donghyuck slowly comes out of his grogginess and calms down, guilt washes over his flames. 

But then Renjun bites his lip. 

"Donghyuck," Renjun gasps, the noise coming out as a breathy whine. 

Donghyuck's brain short-circuits. 

He takes in his boyfriend's flustered face and a different kind of fire ignites inside of him. Reading Renjun is relatively easy for him, and these are signs that Donghyuck has seen before. 

Renjun is aroused. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

All of the words die in Donghyuck’s throat. 

Since Donghyuck doesn't wear his emotions like he does, Renjun doesn't understand what his silence means. He’s assuming that Donghyuck is weirded out, too shocked to properly form a response, so now Renjun is embarrassed at his own reaction. 

He drops the phone between them in defeat, trying to bring his knees up to his chest and hide his arousal. "I'm sorry, I don't know why-"

Donghyuck swallows up his embarrassment with his lips, pressing their mouths together. Renjun is shocked by this invitation, but he meets Donghyuck's tongue, hesitantly first, but then rushed and desperate. They kiss like this in the darkness of the bus, shamefully and quiet, as if Jaehyun isn't sleeping in the row next to theirs and could wake up any moment. 

Renjun's thoughts aren't on par with his body, because it clings to rationality like morals can save this boat they've set fire to. 

"We shouldn't," he says when they finally break apart, and he's right. He’s right, but his body isn’t on the same wavelength— his hands are clinging onto Donghyuck's jacket, arousal evident from the way he rubs against Donghyuck's thigh between his legs. They shouldn't do this here, but he doesn't want the truth, so Donghyuck does them both a favor and tosses it away for him. 

"Are you sorry?" Donghyuck asks between open-mouthed kisses, voice low and guttural. "Show me how sorry you are."

Renjun shuts up at this, and this is how Donghyuck knows that he’s lost. 

They're clumsy since a two-seater on a bus isn't much room for two fully grown men to be doing shit like this. Donghyuck's heels peek out from the edge of his seat, sticking out into the aisle, but the risk of being seen makes them just as excited as they are anxious to be caught. 

Renjun palms Donghyuck through his jeans nervously, like he's a virgin having sex for the first time, and Donghyuck laughs quietly into his skin while he bites and kisses at his neck.

"No," Donghyuck warns when Renjun tries to lift his shirt. "I'm sorry, baby. But that's not a good idea." Renjun whines at this, but if they get caught with all of their clothes off, there's no saving that. So he guides Renjun's hands underneath his shirt instead, giving a taste of the skin-to-skin contact they can't afford, and Renjun's nails scrap all over him, exploring his back, his stomach, and chest.

When Donghyuck kisses a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, Renjun sighs his name, his voice stuck between a whisper and a full moan. While Donghyuck tries to tug off Renjun's shorts and underwear in one go, he nibbles and licks at the lobes of his ears to distract him. It doesn't work. Renjun tenses immediately when he feels the material around his waist dragging down his skin.

"Can I?" Donghyuck asks because he's not sure if Renjun's problem, which is hard and prominent even though his pants, can be solved just by teasing through the clothes. But if Renjun can't handle this kind of risk, he's not going to go through with it; his comfort comes first, after all. 

Renjun answers by pulling them off himself.

Donghyuck is flustered by this sudden daring move, but he helps Renjun and drags the cloth down to his knees. His cock springs free and lies against his hoodie(which he stole from Donghyuck), fully hard and leaking at the tip. The way his clothes remain bunched around his knees makes it so that Donghyuck can't properly spread his legs fully, but it's enough for what he’s about to do.

Renjun yelps when Donghyuck pulls him forwards by the hips, throwing his legs over his shoulders. He quickly covers his mouth with both hands, embarrassed that he let the sound leave his lips, but Donghyuck merely gives him a look of amusement. 

He’s incredibly exposed in this position. They’ve had sex before, but even after all this time, Renjun gets flustered when put on the spotlight like this, which is admittedly pretty cute. Donghyuck makes sure to pepper his thighs generously with kisses and nibbles, assuring him that he doesn’t need to feel embarrassed.

"Can you stay quiet for me, Jun?" 

Renjun doesn’t miss the challenge in his words. He purses his lips into a thin laugh, squeezing out a disbelieving scoff. 

"Better than you can."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at this. _We'll see about that,_ and to test if Renjun is just all bark and no bite, he gives an experimental lick to Renjun's tip. Renjun bites his lip at this, eyes scrunching shut, but like promised, he doesn't make any noise.

Donghyuck kisses his tip and then moves to his shaft, kissing his cock in a downwards line. He knows this build-up is going to drive Renjun crazy, and surely enough, Renjun is glaring at him for the unnecessary foreplay.

“Stop teasing me,” he begs. And Donghyuck wants to laugh at him because he'll tease Renjun whenever he wants when he looks like _this_ — face flushed, his body drowning in his oversized hoodie, the inside of his thighs bitten raw, and his pretty cock twitching in the cold air of the bus. 

Donghyuck swallows Renjun whole, hollowing his cheeks and descending downward until his nose is burrowed into Renjun's hair. This position in the limited space they're given is uncomfortable, but Renjun's whimpers make it all worth it. 

He wants to see how far he can push Renjun. He wants to see how far he can go until Renjun is moaning his name for everyone else to hear, screaming out how much he belongs to Donghyuck and Donghyuck only. 

Donghyuck watches Renjun's reactions carefully while he bobs his head, admiring the way he tries to hold back his small noises of pleasures. Donghyuck chuckles, mouth still full of dick, and the vibrations have Renjun opening his mouth in a silent gasp, throwing his head back so he accidentally bumps into the window behind him. His fingers travel to Donghyuck's head, tangling tightly into his hair to hold on for his dear life.

Renjun lets him know that it's enough by tugging on his hair, and Donghyuck pulls off of his dick with a wet popping noise. The noise is a lot louder than they realized, and for a moment both of them stare at each other in nervous silence, but the bus continues on without noticing their naughty game.

"Your head game is worse than usual," Renjun kindly tells him once they're in the clear. It's probably true, and while Donghyuck has a legitimate excuse for being so terrible today, it's still kind of a hit to his pride.

"That's not what your dick was saying.” The retort is only half-hearted because his own dick has been feeling very neglected. Renjun notices the tent in his pants, but before he can offer to help, Donghyuck is pointing an accusing finger at him. "Shut up and get your ass ready."

Admittedly, he could have said that in a much quieter voice. Renjun blushes wildly and hisses out a frantic 'Donghyuck!' but nobody has noticed, and Donghyuck realizes that teasing Renjun like this is strangely gratifying, even if both of their heads are on the line.

While Renjun is rummaging around for a condom and lube, Donghyuck unbuckles his pants. He lets out a soft groan when he releases his dick from its confines, finally relieved from the pressure. He glances at Jaehyun, who is still sleeping soundly in the row next to them, completely oblivious to their endeavors, and Donghyuck apologetically wishes him sweet dreams before turning back to Renjun.

Renjun's legs are spread as wide as they can in this tiny space, and he has one sleeve pulled up to his elbow so he can finger himself without making a mess. He's just putting in one finger when Donghyuck turns around. 

At first Donghyuck impatient, because they didn't have sex too long ago so Renjun shouldn't need to prep that much. Then Renjun swears softly under his breath once he slides two fingers into himself, a noise that has Donghyuck’s dick twitching in excitement, and he realizes he's being stupid by not taking advantage of this show.

Donghyuck takes his half-hard length into his hand, casually stroking himself while Renjun fingers himself. Renjun catches him staring at the way his fingers go in and out of his hole with a smirk, but Donghyuck doesn't notice his smugness.

When Donghyuck finally looks up at Renjun's face, Renjun has his teeth snagging his sleeve as if to hold back any noises of pleasure. The sight has all heat shooting straight to Donghyuck’s dick. 

Renjun tilts his head to the side, his collarbone peeking out from underneath the neck of Donghyuck’s hoodie. “So naughty,” he tuts, chewing on his lip coyly. “Are you enjoying the view?”

Before Donghyuck knows it, he's already fully hard.

"Okay," Renjun says, just as he's fully prepared himself and Donghyuck is starting to get sick of having his own hand on his dick. "I'm ready, I think?"

He climbs onto Donghyuck's lap after rolling a condom onto his dick and lubing it up. He takes a moment to look at Jaehyun nervously and see if there’s any stragglers in the aisle who might catch wind of what they’re doing. 

When he's starting to take too long Donghyuck slaps his ass. The sound resounds through their air, but not loud enough to catch anyone’s attention because a couple of rows in front of them Yangyang and Hendery are getting in a fistfight over their switch and making a ruckus of their own.

"Can you be patient?" Renjun hisses, grabbing his dick and guiding it to his hole.

"I can't help it, you have a nice ass."

"Better than Hendery's?"

"You're still upset about that?" Donghyuck sighs, leaning his head back against his seat. "It was a joke, Jun. If you bring that loser's name back up while you're about to put my dick in your ass one more time, I will actually throw a fit."

Renjun merely smiles as he slowly goes down onto Donghyuck's dick.

"Whose name? Hendery's?" When he catches the look on Donghyuck's face, the smile slides right off his face. "Wait-"

But the deed is done, so Donghyuck grabs him roughly by the hips and ruthlessly thrusts up into him. Renjun squeaks in surprise(literally _squeaks),_ and though he tries to scramble to cover his mouth the pace Donghyuck sets is so hard and fast that he can barely hold onto his shoulders for purchase.

The fit is tight despite the fact Renjun took his sweet fucking time prepping himself, and when Donghyuck comments on his sloppy job he blubbers something about how Donghyuck's fingers are bigger than his, before breaking out into a moan.

"Wait, Donghyuck," Renjun cries while he's still bouncing on his dick. Donghyuck growls disapprovingly at him because that's the worst thing he could have asked at this very moment. "Someone will see-" 

Now that Donghyuck thinks about it, the seat in front of them isn't tall enough to hide the way Renjun's head of silver hair is moving up and down at a suspicious pace. However, they're in the very back and covered by darkness, so Donghyuck reasons they’re not in the danger zone yet. 

"You're short, no one will notice," Donghyuck jokes, but he doesn't think Renjun hears.

Then, a lightbulb switches on above his head. Donghyuck slows down his thrusts and flips Renjun around, earning a weird look from his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck leans forward to whisper in his ear, "Watch what face you make," before gripping his hair and pushing him forward into the light. And Renjun realizes what he means by this a moment too late, eyes widening in terror. 

None of the other guys on the bus are stupid. If someone at the front of the bus turns around by chance, all they need is one look at Renjun's pleasure-stricken face and the way he bobs up and down to put two and two together. Their cover will be blown by then.

"You're the worst," Renjun huffs, but Donghyuck hears the excitement in his voice and the way he doesn't recoil away from being partly in the open is enough to show that he's turned on by this. Donghyuck grabs him by the forearms and slows his pace, making his thrusts deeper and more accurate, hitting Renjun at the spot he knows he likes it the most.

Donghyuck has always been the more socially conscious one out of the two, so he bites back the groans of pleasure bubbling at the back of his throat at the way Renjun is so tight and hot around his dick. Renjun, on the other hand, is experiencing more difficulty, because every now and then a high pitched moan squeezes past his lips and he flushes in shame. Donghyuck isn’t afraid to laugh at him. 

“You’re so bad at this.” Renjun shakes his head, throwing his head back over his shoulder so Donghyuck gets a particularly good view of the way a bead of sweat travels down his arched neck.

“Stop-“ Donghyuck nips playfully at his ear, “making fun-“ a soft whine when Donghyuck grabs his cock and starts jerking him off, “of me-“ a moan when Donghyuck hits that specific spot that makes him see stars.

"I’m just messing with you, love. You’re being so good for me," he praises, and the noises Renjun makes at this are so delightful that Donghyuck almost misses the way a voice travels down the length of the bus, worryingly close.

“Is anyone else hungry?”

By some miracle Donghyuck processes this sentence despite the warmth encasing his dick, yanked back into reality by Chenle’s obnoxious voice while he continues to pound into Renjun. He clicks his tongue in irritation when he notices that the younger man is going down the aisle, handing out snacks to anyone interested. 

The world must be eager to be Donghyuck’s cockblock, because it’s twelve and there are better times to be passing out snacks, but Chenle is real and getting closer and closer.

Renjun doesn’t realize that they’re close to being discovered, because he looks at Donghyuck with big, confused and wounded eyes, assuming that the click of irritation was directed at him. Donghyuck merely turns him around so they're chest-to-chest again and kisses his forehead in reassurance. He grabs their blanket and throws it over both of them so Renjun isn’t as exposed.

Renjun’s hurt quickly turns into horror when Chenle finally arrives at the back of the bus, holding his unnecessarily large snack bag. He asks, “Hyung, want a granola bar-”

Donghyuck puts a finger up to his lips, gesturing vaguely to Renjun who’s frozen against him, face burrowed into his neck. For a moment Chenle is visibly puzzled, but then he makes a noise of realization when he notices Renjun ‘sleeping.’

“What the hell, Zhong. It’s literally twelve, who has time for snacks?” Twelve in the morning is usually Donghyuck’s perfect window for an impromptu late-night snack, but he’s horny and frustrated so this is what prompts him to be a lot harsher than he normally would.

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Chenle ignores his snappiness in favor of eyeing Renjun, who has finally caught onto Donghyuck’s plan and remains as still in his lap as possible. He clenches tightly around Donghyuck’s cock in anticipation. Donghyuck stiffens and grits his teeth, mind blacking out for a moment, before struggling to focus back onto Chenle’s question.

Underneath the blanket, Donghyuck continues stroking Renjun off with slow, languid strokes, which is making this ordeal much harder for the latter, but Donghyuck isn't here to make Renjun's life easy. He wanted this, so he's going to get this.

“Jun gets clingy when he’s sleepy. He always throws a tantrum until I give him cuddles,” Donghyuck explains, which is kind of a lie(the description fits Donghyuck more if he has to be honest), and judging by the way Renjun pinches his side angrily where Chenle can’t see it, he doesn’t appreciate the lie either. 

“Cute,” Chenle laughs. 

“Yeah well, appreciate it while you can,” Donghyuck says, thumbing Renjun’s slit and smirking when his boyfriend shivers in a mixture of anger and arousal. Chenle laughs at the exact same time a soft whimper escapes Renjun’s mouth, muted against his skin. 

Chenle is gone in what seems like an eternity later and by then, Renjun is still angry at him for indirectly humiliating him. Which is weird because they’re literally fucking inside of a bus with other people in it, but Renjun only makes sense when it works in his favor. 

"Clingy? You called me _clingy?_ " Renjun hisses, pulling Donghyuck's ears.

"I saved your ass!" Donghyuck defends. "Literally and figuratively!"

Renjun shakes his head, merely rolling his hips and shutting him up. Donghyuck shifts their positions so that Renjun is laid horizontal on both of the seats, one foot locked around Donghyuck’s back. He winces, so the seat belt must be digging into his hip, but the pain shifts into pleasure when Donghyuck continues to thrust into him, one hand still jacking him off.

After a while, Donghyuck notices that Renjun keeps nervously glancing at something behind them, and frustration boils up inside of him when he realizes that he's looking at _Jaehyun._ He pulls away from where he had been sucking on Renjun's neck.

"Baby," Donghyuck says, and his voice must be showing his anger, because Renjun turns his head to look at him immediately, his hands moving to grip Donghyuck's arms. "Eyes on me." Renjun shivers at his tone, and Donghyuck faintly remembers the expression he had made when he growled at him earlier. "Unless you'd rather go over to Jaehyun and ask him to finish you off instead."

"No!" Renjun cries. "I only want you, Hyuck-" he breaks off into a gasp when Donghyuck nails his prostate, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Donghyuck clenches his teeth. 

"Good."

Soon, Renjun's breathing speeds up and he loses all control of his volume. Donghyuck kisses him hurriedly, worried that someone might hear him. Renjun responds weakly at first, but then he's just gasping his boyfriend’s name into his mouth, squeezing out strained warnings, and then he's coming all over Donghyuck's palm and onto the seat.

Renjun collapses under his pleasure. Donghyuck has to support him by the hips, continuing to fuck into his heat and chase his orgasm while Renjun shudders and whimpers against the seats. 

Eventually, it becomes too much for Renjun. He clumsily pushes at Donghyuck’s arms to let him know that he’s being overstimulated, and Donghyuck pulls out. Both of them hiss at the loss of heat, but while Renjun is recovering Donghyuck moves away to finish himself off.

"Wait," Renjun says, and Donghyuck doesn't hear him until he's squeezing himself between the seats(with difficulty, because that’s a tiny space and he isn’t _that_ small). When Renjun positions himself between Donghyuck's legs and spreads his thighs, it finally clicks.

Donghyuck laughs weakly. 

"You just can't get enough of my cock, huh?" 

Renjun doesn't get a chance to answer. Donghyuck grabs him by his hair and slides his cock past Renjun's lips, grunting and closing his eyes when he feels his tongue throbbing restlessly against his length. He moves quickly, fucking mercilessly into Renjun's mouth until he chokes on his length. Tears brim at the corners of his eyes from the lack of air, but he takes it like a champ and strokes Donghyuck's knees encouragingly.

"You're so pretty," Donghyuck grunts. Renjun looks into his eyes, preening at the praise. "Imagine if the others saw you like this, a slut for my cock-" Renjun mumbles something but it gets lost in the spit and the sweat, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. "I'm gonna come, okay?" And he's nodding frantically through Donghyuck's dick like he might die if he doesn't, and then Donghyuck is spilling into Renjun's mouth with a low groan.

Renjun tries to swallow it all, but cum spills out while Donghyuck rides out his orgasm, dripping down his chin. And when Donghyuck finally pulls out, collapsing on the seats, Renjun has to rush for a napkin so he doesn't drip any more onto the floor.

"We're going to hell," Donghyuck tells him absently as he’s coming down from his orgasm-induced high, listening to the sounds of Jaehyun's snoring and Kun getting his ass beat by Yangyang in smash bros.

"Oh no," Renjun groans. "I don't know if I can handle being stuck with you forever like that."

Donghyuck sighs and ruffles Renjun’s hair. "Whatever. I wouldn't feel right having crazy wild sex in front of God anyways."

Renjun laughs, climbing onto Donghyuck’s lap and straddling him once again. Donghyuck grips his thighs as a reflex so he doesn’t fall over. He still doesn't have pants on so Donghyuck pulls the blanket over them, just in case Jaehyun chooses the worst moment to wake up and get flashed by Renjun’s ass. 

"I love you," Renjun says fondly, which is really weird timing, but Donghyuck accepts it anyway.

"You just love my dick."

"Yea, I love your dick. But I also love your ability to commit blasphemy and shit on your own religion in a span of two seconds."

"Only for you," Donghyuck says tiredly, rubbing circles into his back. "Only for you, Renjun." And when he lifts his head for a kiss, Renjun willingly complies, laughing softly against his lips. 

  
  
  
  
  


(Donghyuck forgets all about the ugly pictures Renjun took. This is the first and last time he’ll ever make that mistake.)

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun in this fic is me and renhyuck is all of my responsibilities
> 
> yeah anyways don't do this  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ssauerkraaut)  
> [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/seungyeehaws)


End file.
